XCOM: The Stargate
by dgj212
Summary: After the Temple ship blew up, it seemed like earth was finally free from extraterrestrial threat. But unfortunately, that is not the case when a stargate gets involved. Follow the brave soldiers as they fight the threats off Earth as well as the enemy within. Vigilo Confido.


Okay this is to see who's interested and yes this was inspired by the crossover fanfic Smoke and mirrors. READ ENJOY REVIEW!

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

3000 B.C, North Africa

Night was a cool oasis in the desert, that is, if used correctly. To most, it was cold hell. But right now on a small dune in the desert was a small village snoring the cold hell away. But then suddenly, a bright light came from the skies. The wind became fierce and blew away everything in its path. The huts, the meager vegetations, the sand, even people were not spared from the might of the great winds.

As the villagers fled and ran away from the light, one boy didn't. Instead, he headed towards the light. Showing neither fear nor bravery, he approached with only a simple curiosity. As he approached it, he began to make out exactly where the light was coming from. It was coming from a giant flying mountain he had never seen nor heard of before. And then suddenly, alight began to focus on him...

* * *

[Present Day, North Africa]

* * *

An old Lady was walking up the stairs of hotel to the second floor. If the information she received was correct, then the man she was looking for was probably explaining his ideas and theories to an audience already. At the moment, Internet connection was somewhat limited around the world due to the fact that XCOM's satellites cause some sort of interference due to the fact that the satellite's purpose was to monitor and scan the earth by any means necessary. Now that the threat was pretty much over, XCOM decided to reposition their satellites and have them working as their own network around the globe, mostly considering the fact that XCOM had bases all around the world, beside Antarctica, so further spying would just be invasion of privacy.

Though this was an inconvenience to many, it was an opportunity to some. Educational institutes and libraries saw an increase in involvement in the academic community. There were also morbid, live autopsies around the world by unofficial xeno-biologists for medical students, which is fully sponsored and supplied by XCOM. And then there were people who were gathered for a live speaking. Like the man she was looking for.

"When will the academic community accept the fact that the great pyramids were not created by the Pharaohs of the Fourth Dynasty?" It was Daniel Jackson, a man with messy blond brownish hair, glasses, and dressed in in a brown plaid button-up shirt with a brown jacket. Daniel is an archaeologist and a linguist mocked by the entire academic community.

"Well who do you think built the pyramids" asked a man from one of the front rows.

"Well..." Daniel began from the podium he stood trying to think of the right words to say, "I, ah, I don't know."

"Men from Atlantis" mocked a guy from the middle of the seated crowd as everyone started laughing.

"Maybe it was the Etherals" said somebody else, further fueling their laughter.

"Could be" Daniel said which cause everyone to quiet down. "They picked Earth for a reason, right? But still according to my findings" Daniel went to explain his research.

"Dr. Catherine Langford?" The old lady turned around and saw two men wearing fancy military uniform with a few badges, and then she noticed their Logo.

"Yes" she replied wearily "And who are-"

"We're with XCOM" said the man on the left with a British accent who had a brown beard that had already began losing its color and, despite the uniform, wore a fishing hat. "I'm Captain Price" he then motioned to his companion with a black Mohawk and a beard "This is Lieutenant Soap, were both from the XCOM base stationed in the United Kingdom." He then handed her a folder and a pen.

"We're here to inform you that your little project with the United States Air force is now directly under XCOM supervision, our rules go."

"What, who gave y-"

"Maim," Began Soap with the same British accent "Two hours after you left the United States, Cheyenne Mountain was attacked by Etheral Remnants, the bloody bastards." Etheral remnants were the remaining aliens on Earth after the destruction of the gargantuan alien spacecraft the world had come to call the "Temple Ship." As it turned out, the Aliens had more underground bases. And not only that, but without their leader, the alien clones had become less effective combat wise.

"Oh my god" she said "Is everybody al-?"

"Twenty-seven dead" said Captain Price "All military personal, mostly stationed outside the facility, the poor sods didn't even stand a chance against a surprise attack. All non-combatant personal are all right. Combatants on the inside dealt with at least a quarter of the x-rays." She gave a little sigh of relief "The XCOM base stationed in North America responded withing the hour, all target were neutralized, not that I imagined it to be of any trouble to them." The Etheral remnants, though still dangerous, was actually considered as a weak threat to XCOM compared to all the other aliens they had to fight up to the destruction of the Temple Ship.

"After the x-rays were neutralized" began Soap "XCOM got curious as to what they were after. Cheyenne Mountain didn't have any Elerium, Meld, Alien alloy, or anything they would be particularly interested in." All the underground bases received shipment of Elerium, Meld, food, alien alloy and any other supplies from the Temple Ship. The Temple ship was the only place where everything was pretty much made, the Elerium, the Meld, the weapons, the food, even the alien clones were created on the Temple Ship. So when that went out, Elerium became a very valuable and limited resource. XCOM easily has the biggest Stock pile in the whole world; other places didn't even have five percent of what XCOM has, not to mention Meld. XCOM controlled Meld which is an even more limited resource than Elerium. Alien Alloy was a little bit easier to acquire, mostly because of the fact that the majority of it was still in orbit and that's not counting all the ones XCOM sold to the black market and to the Council by the kilo. And without access to either of the resources, the clones had to steal, improvise, or stop usage of said resources all together.

"Then we found that device you guys were hiding and the aliens seemed very keen on taking it, I mean a whole faction went after bloody damn thing" Said Price.

"And because the aliens want it, it becomes XCOM Property" Doctor Langford asked.

"Unfortunately no, the United States government doesn't want to give up something potentially valuable."

"That's why it's under direct supervision" Further explained Soap "Which is why you either sign that document or you're off the team."

"That's absurd!" She blurted out.

"That's the truth, either you sign and get onboard or we get someone else."

Catherine thought about it for a while, and then she sighed, pulled out the papers, skimmed it, and then signed them before handing it back to Captain Price. "Well take you to the Skyranger and get you on your way to Cheyenne mountain."

"What about-"

"Daniel Jackson? That's why Roach down there" he pointed to another man standing by the hotel doors with his hands in his pocket "Is here for. We have reason to believe that your bosses in the U.S. are not the only ones interested in him, and possibly you, because of your involvement with the project. So we have to extract you first and then collect Dr. Jackson when he leaves."

* * *

"Great" Daniel said, as he finished packing his things at his room in the hotel, which he was evicted from. "That went just great" he said sarcastically. His little live speaking had done nothing but make him even more of laughingstock. He was ridiculed, mocked, besieged by wrinkled and crumpled up paper. To add to the insult, no one stayed for him to finish his lecture but a large gentleman with glasses and gray hair combed back.

Daniel was convinced that if everyone didn't think he was lunatic now, they now believed so. He sighed as he grabbed his bags, full of his last and only processions. He walked to the door thinking about his options, where he could go, what quick jobs he could do to earn some cash. As he opened the door, he found the man who stayed until he was done speaking earlier today. He seemed like he was about to knock.

"Well now" he said as he retracted his hand "I was afraid that you had already vacated your room, Dr. Jackson."

"I...was about to" Daniel said as he shook his bags. "Um I hope you don't mind but if you can make whatever you here to do quick, I'm sort of in a rush."

The man laughed and said "In a rush to where? You've just been evicted from this room and everything you own" he pointed to his bags "Are in your bags. Not to mention, you've run out of grants. No" he said as he pushed Daniel back into his room and closed the door "You're better off in here listening to my proposal."

"Proposal" Daniel repeated as he looked at the man who was currently surveying his room. "What kind of proposal" Daniel inquired.

"A job proposal" he said which really captured his attention. The man looked at him and said "While I'm not entirely entranced by the idea that the pyramids were produced by aliens; I do however believe that your work is astounding."

Daniel had to admit it; it was nice to get recognition for your work, even if it was just a little. The man then pulled out an envelope from his coat and handed it to Daniel. "Travel arrangement" he explained, "The people I work with could use a man like you. Your work is excellent and you could greatly help our cause and gain a bit of recognition for your work in the process."

Daniel was at a loss of words. He didn't know what to say. Not an hour ago he was being ridiculed by a group of people and right now he was being praised for his research and being offered a job. "WH-who are you" he stuttered as he nervously accepted the envelope. "Who are the people you work with?"

"All in due time, Dr. Jackson" The man said as he opened his door. "My associates and I are working for the betterment of this world, aliens or not. We need men dedicated to their work. We need people like you, Dr. Jackson."

The man opened the door, but before he could leave, Daniel asked once more "Who are you?"

He turned around and replied "I am Professor Nostrum, Albert Nostrum. That flight leaves in three hours; the airport is about fifteen minutes away by foot." He then said with a very stern voice "If you want that job, get on that plane. My colleagues will collect you once you arrive. Good day, Dr. Jackson. I hope you make the right choice" he ended as he walked away.

* * *

Daniel was already sold on the Job. He had already plan to accept when he grabbed the envelope. He had already looked inside. It was a direct flight, first class to China. Daniel didn't know why he had to go to China, Hefei of all places, but at the moment he didn't care. He had no other choice, therefore he couldn't care. He had maybe two hundred dollars worth of cash in his pocket, the ticket was prepaid, and he was specifically recruited for his work. Honestly, Jackson thought his work was finally paying off. Now all he has to do is get on that plane, he must.

He saw that it was raining so he put his hood up. He was about to walk outside when a man walked right next to him and asked him with a British accent "Dr. Daniel Jackson?" Which caused him to jump. He looked at the man and saw that he was dressed in a form of military uniform with a few badges.

"Yes?" He replied, not really sure what he should say.

"Come with me" said the man as he put his hand on his shoulder and dragged him out of the hotel. Daniel got a good look at his hand, it was metallic. There was jeep in front of them. The man had opened the door and pushed him inside and then got in. The car was already in motion when Daniel sat up right.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked as he straightened his glasses.

"The airport" the driver said with a British accent. And the driver, quite frankly, gave Daniel the idea that he was trouble. The driver was wearing a mask that had a skull drawn on it with a chalk or something.

"What's in the envelope" the man with metallic hands asked as he pointed to said envelope with said hands.  
"Travel plans, I got a job in China" then Daniel felt like palming his face for telling a threatening stranger that.

"China huh" said the man as he looked at the driver.

"Probably Hefei." That shocked Daniel, they actually guessed where he was heading! "It rained A's there last week around that area. The COM's having a little argument over it with the Chinese government" said the masked driver.

"A's" Daniel questioned, not knowing what the term meant, but his question was swiftly ignored.

"Well Dr. Jackson" the man with metallic hands said as he swiped the folder and started opening the window.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Daniel asked with an exasperated look as he tried to retrieve the folder. The man just pushed him back.

"Doing you a favor" he said as he threw the folder out the window. "Besides you already have a job."

"I do" Daniel asked with a bit of anger and confusion in his voice.

"Yeah mate" said the driver "I'd say you work for the same people we do, but you don't. You work for the United States Air Force and get their money. Our people will just supervise you."

"United States Air Force! When the hell did I decide that! Just who the hell are you guys!"

"Were with XCOM" said the metallic hand "You can call me Roach" and he then pointed to the driver "And my mate Ghost."

Now Jackson was baffled "What do XCOM soldiers with call of duty names want with me?"

"Their nicknames you tit" said the man called Ghost.

"We don't know and we don't care" said the man who calls himself Roach. "Our mission is to collect you and take you to Cheyenne Mountain."

"Cheyenne Mountain? Why do I-?"

"When in Rome, Dr. Jackson."

"We're here" said Ghost.

"Out" Commanded Roach as he got out of the car. Jackson did as he was told. As he got out of the car, a small plane overhead and landed in front of the car. Daniel recognised it as the Skyranger, the fastest aerial infantry transport on the planet up to date.

"Dr. Jackson" yelled roach over the plane's propellers and jet engines, "About that job in China, who recruited you?"

"Why do you want to know" Daniel shouted back a she moved to the Skyranger, well he was mostly being pushed.

"Classified" he replied bluntly as the Skyranger's hatch opened up. And while all of this was happening they failed to notice a man dressed in a sharkskin suit staring at them from the window of the airport. He pulled out an old Cellular cell phone instead of his fancy iPhone.

The man quickly punched in a phone number he memorized, speed dial was too risky and the history deleted itself after every call. The phone rang a bit before it finally connected and he was greeted by a single sentence. "Did Daniel Jackson board the plane?" The person at the other end was using a voice scrambler, so it sounded like a lot of people talking in unison at once.

"No, we have problem. XCOM got him. He's already on their Skyranger."

"Nothing you can do about it?"

"No sir, all I have is a" he looked over his shoulder "Small fire arm" he whispered "And I can't get to him on time."

"I see, what about the others?"

"They have already boarded the plane."

"Get them off and divert them to Hong Kong. If they got Dr. Jackson then we must assume that Hefei is compromised."

"Yes sir, on the double."

"Conquestum Pax" said the person labeled as Sir.

"Conquestum Pax" said the man in the Sharkskin suit before he hanged up.

He sighed as he began walking to the terminal, seeing a few kids running around with XCOM toy soldiers in their hands. He then noticed a group of young men and women wearing a training uniform laughing around as they waited their flight. _"Probably heading to Basics"_ thought the man. Basics is where XCOM recruits went to nowadays instead of being sent straight to the field in the past. With the threat mostly gone, XCOM decided to build up as an international military organization with recruits flooding in from all over the world. The council of nation supported it after the media got wind of it, while they saw it as a waste of resources; it was also seen as a way to balance the world power. And besides, the treat of the invaders are still very real and they could invade at any moment.

His organization would love that. It would put the world in chaos and give them more chances to move around. While the man detested the alien clones, he had to admit that their technology had flung their organization to greater heights...before XCOM burned it down to the ground. They weren't trained soldiers like XCOM, most of their members were recruited online, mostly low lives who wanted to have an impact on the world no matter how they did it. Even the man himself was recruited the same way; it got him out of life of armed robbery and meth. He used to be a guy who was strung up on coke and paranoid thanks to the meth. After he was recruited, he still snorted coke, but nowhere near the amount he did before, and he had a pretty decent job too.

He didn't regret his decision at all, even after their organization got sent to shadows, like rats hiding from cats. No, he was grateful for the new live he had been given. And the duty he felt, he had never felt it before, not even as a kid. That is why he feels like he owes the organization a debt. While XCOM doesn't understand their philosophy, he knew from the bottom of his heart their goal was just.

"Conquestum pax" he repeated silently as he began to board the plane. Even in the past, there is evidence of peace...peace through conquest. And as long as he lives, he will repay his debt. He will do everything in his power to make sure EXALT rises to the top once more...


End file.
